Core A - 'The Chemistry Core'. The Chemistry Core' supports the production of specialized samples that are needed by the various experimental Projects of the Program Project. There are three components to this: (1). The overexpression and purification of proteins and mutants as required. This work will be carried out at the protein production facility at the AECOM that has been developed for the New York Consortium Structural Genomics Project, funded by NIGMS. (2) The synthesis of protein samples containing site-specific incorporated stable isotopes (13C, 15N, 2H). This will be carried out at Rockefeller University under the direction of Tom Muir. His lab has been a pioneer of the protein semisynthesis technique, Expressed Protein Ligation, which allows any target protein to be assembled in vitro from two or more segments, which can be recombinant or synthetic in origin. (3) The synthesis of small molecules as required that incorporate stable isotopes (13C, 15N, 2H) site specifically. Small molecule synthesis will be performed at Carbohydrate Chemistry, Natural Products Processing Group, Industrial Research Limited, Lower Hutt, New Zealand. Dr. Richard Furneanx, director of the Carbohydrate Chemistry Group, will oversee this effort.